sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alphonse Uprising
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alphonse The Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 23:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to give Tesla a complete redesign or slight modifications to the current one? Samantha the Hedgehog ;) (talk) 17:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) So, is there anything in particular you want redoing? Do you still want the redesign? I didn't get a reply from the last message. Thanks again! Thanks again for that car picture, it is my desktop sceen now, if you hadn't noticed you were rewarded 1500Fc so you now have 2500Fc, seriously it is pro! Look at your accomplishment! Thanks for adding your characters to Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox ! I'll be sure to keep you updated on the story somehow! Titanium562 (talk) 14:46, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Trackmania Rp Ey Alphon. It's me Hynoid again. ^^ About that rp, is it alright if characters use custumized weapons like tasers and stuff? Thanks. ^^ Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, ya there? Havent seen ya edit. Blankblankblank (talk) 22:17, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Blankblankblank Yaaaaaaay lbp2 I have levels on that. Look up "PAndA Ville road" SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 15:01, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I noticed it says that Tesla has an iq that rivals Tails and Eggman combined. It breaks one of the rules for Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius. It is op as well and it should be turned down. So this is both constructive criticism and a warning that he will be kicked if this doesn't change : / sorry I hope I'm not being annoying or anything Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok thx. It's a comic btw Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Check this out please Hey, Can you please check out Rage the Hedgehog(Fan Video Game) please? tell me what you think. Blankblankblank (talk) 23:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Blankblankblank Sure, hopefully I'll have time later on this weekend to do it. I was going to make fanart of her so I guess this works! I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Wait, you said redesign. Do you want me to redesign her? Or do you want me to draw her in the outfit you've made for her already? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm working on it right now... It'll be done soon! Probably by the next two hours or so I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 00:02, May 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request. I hope you like it!~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Soundcloud? I loved your soundcloud song, can you check out my remixes? https://soundcloud.com/chubbynubz1 Thanks! Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 03:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog But what do you actually think of my remixes? Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 04:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog Stuff. Hey, what did you think of Technisis? Also, please respond to my other comment on Alinoa the Cat plz. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 00:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog You can join the roleplays! Just lemme post the first roleplay and then we can get goin! "Let us destroy evildoers and make merry-ment!" (talk) 01:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC)NeoExlucky I've posted the first roleplay! "Let us destroy evildoers and make merry-ment!" (talk) 01:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC)NeoExlucky Technisis I don't get how people think that's a bad thing, I mean, it's not like Technisis's iq is over 9000, or infinite, and Eggman isn't that smart as his IQ says... Look at some of his inventions.... No offense to you or Sam but it's really starting to p1ss me off that people think about this like that. again, no offense, just letting what I think shine. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 01:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Rage Thanks^^ Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 01:57, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan Death Battle. I will tell you when it's done, but right now, I need Marty's Personality when you can. This will help me in who will win(Like when Rage lost because he is overly cocky) The Battle is done my friend. Um... sorry, I've stopped doing requests for a while, I have like ten to do. Sorry... - Sigma http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASigmaAlphaThree/Requests_Are_Now_Not_Open ''Silver ''Hey, it's Rage. It's not letting me de-select the italics symbol so thats why its like this. Anyway, you can use my real name on the cast for Silver the Hedgehog. It's Jarrett S. Martin x Kendra pic is finished mkay :D Hello, I got the Martin x Kendra picture you wanted ^ ^. hope it's okay you have a good day mkay :3 sonicsorel@gmail.com Hey, from now on, send emails from Sonicsorel@gmail.com to my new email, hoitrodjman@gmail.com. PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 22:44, June 10, 2014 (UTC)rage From Oneheart Hia AU ^ ^ as you can see its me 1<3 :p. You know the RP me and KB are in called Lotus? We're going to change it...a lot. Hope it gets a lil' bit better, and that you join :D! (is going to be a ask join rp :3) Nick Jonas? Some characters remind you of Nick Jonas? Wait, how does he remind you of certain characters? (Dont take offense to that.) No no no, I dont find it weird. I just asked a question because I was confised. Besides, I barely pay attention to the guy, so if anyones the one who failed, it's me for not understanding what you meant.Drop the LOL!! 02:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I may have drew the head a bit too big Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) We can do something..-AngelFlames Wait.. Oneheart left? Why? She was causing drama to herself... talk to Kniro for more info. Hi Alphonse Alphonse, I'm gonna ask you something pretty weird. Can one of my characters be a lovw intrest to Alinoa?Drop the LOL!! 03:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Did you get my recordings? (talk) 19:17, July 6, 2014 (UTC) The character who would be Alinoa's love interest would be James the Rabbit (I haven't made his page yet. And he has lightning powers. Just saying)Drop the LOL!! 19:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) So, how is the whole roleplay thing going to work? I'm super lost right now...but also how will the James and Alinoa thing will work though..Drop the LOL!! 03:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Uh, some context would be helpful here? Also, I called HIM an asshat after he left a rude and 100% unecessarry insult on a forum post I made as sen here. Not my best moment. (talk) 21:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I...don't think I have a character named James... (talk) 22:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean in SFCB2 or Sonic Kids? If that's the case, Venice and Jaki are in SFCB2 and Jaki's in Sonic Kids. Either way, I have no idea how they'd meet. (talk) 22:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Dont worry, I'll make it as soon as I can.Drop the LOL!! 03:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Tesla Boom thing Hey, you should make another ___ boom rp... It's just that my computer wasn't working when you made the other one so I didn't get the invitation, so it's kind of unfair. Heck, I didn't even know Sigma and I was stupid back then and held grudges ALL THE TIME so I just said "Sigma is stupid." even though I never really met her... DERP If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 01:45, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Are we still doing Gem High Year 3?Drop the LOL!! 18:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (deep breath) FINALLY At least art requests are easier than fangame requests :D Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I am, right now :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Here you go :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:37, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hi Alphonse! You know Paradox the Hedgehog, well I'm in the construction of a fanfiction extending his story. Just as a thank you to you encouraging me on this wiki for a while, I'm asking if you'd like to have any of your characters included in the story. It's called Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox .Titanium562 (talk) 14:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hay man, just wanted to ask a quick question about Nubis's car picture..you don't mind if I bring it ouver to the B&S Wiki, for his profile. I'll also include credit to you. (The-Bismarck (talk) 21:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Link: http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Nubis_the_Fox (B&S) Haven't put up the car pic's yet, waiting on your approval to do so ^.^' (The-Bismarck (talk) 22:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Thnxs man ^.^, if you need me for anything you know where to send the message :D (The-Bismarck (talk) 22:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Sure! XD Omg sry I JUST now found your request and Ya! Ill do it! ^^ I just have to finish up an art trade first tho then I'll start on yours! ^^ Zonerz (talk) 19:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) create me a pic like Tesla I really want a 3D like pic, please make ion have a pic like Tesla, to where it looks like its 3D?!!! --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 02:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) That remix of bass antics is fucking sick, my god I've never seen that hard of a bass!!! --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 18:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, its epically dope, by the way, I plan to become a producer myself, and I also have FL studio 11, Fruity Edition --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 18:18, July 31, 2014 (UTC) mine is the Producer Edition, so I can make better tracks and possibly, use a lot of better sounds with my music. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 18:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I also have NI Massive, Reaktor, and another program that is from NI, one of them I paid for, the other two where free --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 18:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know I've been a little inactive on here, sorry. Mainly it's because I'm on a trip at the moment and have had barely any time to check the wiki so... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Of course, dude! :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:28, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice remake bro! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) so, have you finished my pic yet? --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) its ok, I was just checking. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You edited recently How do remove catagorys from pages? I asked you cause you edited most recently. Can you check this out? Hey, Rage here. Do you like Blue October(the band)? If so, please check out my cover I did at https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/into-the-ocean-blue-october-vocal-cover Please check it out and tell me what you thought. It's a vocal cover. Hey, plz send the same email you sent to jmans.junk@yahoo.com, the one about the lines for Silver, to hoitrodjman@gmail.com. Also, if you checked out the cover, what'd ya think? If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 22:42, August 5, 2014 (UTC) https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/silver-lines-for-alphonse-uprising There's the lines. The first yell might be a bit too gruff but whatever. I AM GETTING A SOUNDCLOUD AND I AM GETTING ACCESS TO MY EMAIL, YEAHHH!! my music artist is going to be FrightTrainRoll or FTR for short, I will notify you when I get the account my email... well I will give you that later. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) did you get this message? --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:53, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Y U NO LISTEN!!! --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) What's up? whats been going on lately over here on this wiki anything good?Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 18:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Red hedgehog sonic fan Hey, think you could get onto chat for a sec? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 20:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) https://soundcloud.com/frighttrainroll/shutdown a song you might like --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) working an my next song, you might be amazed --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 16:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Here it is https://soundcloud.com/frighttrainroll/sarrow-of-darkness --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 16:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Here is a better Mastered version on my song https://soundcloud.com/frighttrainroll/sorrow-of-darkness-mastered-version/comment-198713147 --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 20:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Request 2 hey can you draw Stark soory I just in a request mood oh, well ok. I will try another pic then Really? I thought the helicopter's name was just Sigma-Alpha 2... but if it is Sigma-Alpha 3 then LOL more coincidences ;) ;)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:56, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Aphhonse, would you be intereted in doing an art trade? Or do you not like those, I undestand if you say you don't want to I know your art is sooo much better than mine, but I thought it would be worth a try! :3 (Dot27 (talk) 23:16, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) I wanted to draw Tesla (hope I got the name right lol) and I also need more art on my characters pages so I was hoping we could do an art trade together (Dot27 (talk) 23:35, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Can you draw Feral for me? Thanks!! Her design is next to the message. (Dot27 (talk) 02:01, September 1, 2014 (UTC)) SIGMO WHAT LOL k That'll be fun! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) here is my part of the art trade, sorry it took so long. (Dot27 (talk) 02:43, September 12, 2014 (UTC)) Hello again Check this song out https://soundcloud.com/frighttrainroll/gimbal-sinan-futorial-rawfl-ftr-dnb-test-remix --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 22:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Halloh Oh, you mean Inazuma? Well, I made her for a contest on Scratch, but I'm making her an actual character of mine now, so ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) My next song, posted in media fire http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w8odzu8oyyc70g8/Growling+Power.mp3 i know you're a car guy so i give you a car picture i'd buy that OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I decided to do the Alinoa one first if that's okay ^_^" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, don't sweat it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:24, October 5, 2014 (UTC)